Christmas Eve Gift
by blackfireandredroses
Summary: Gilbert gets his gift a little early XD PruCan, Christmas, lemon, yaoi, bondage. Happy Holidays!


**This is a gift fic to a good friend of mine : ) I know it's not a doushinji, but I hope you like it anyway XD *heart***

Gilbert was not in a good mood. He was actually pretty annoyed. People kept BOTHERING him! Couldn't they just leave him alone? He wanted to be left ALONE! Who cared about Christmas? It was supposed to be a 'family' thing but his brother had been dragged off to a party with his friends, so Gilbert was left alone. Even his friends were off having fun, and to top it all off, he hasn't been able to get ahold of his boyfriend all day. It was Christmas Eve for crying out loud! There had to be SOMEONE who wanted to spend it with him.

Gilbert just wasn't happy. He was heading home to warm up since he was frozen numb thanks to all the snow on the ground, and the flakes still falling. He got to the door and was fumbling for his keys when he noticed a note taped to the wood. He took it off as he unlocked the door and went inside.

'Bruder, I'm sorry I couldn't spend the holiday with you, but I did get you a gift. Check your room. Love, Ludwig. P.S. The American is already taken care of.'

"Huh?" Gilbert looked at the note in confusion. Ludwig had gotten him a gift? When? And how the hell did he get into his apartment? AND what did the annoyingly loud American have anything to do with this? Gilbert sighed. This was giving him a headache.

He took his jacket, boots, scarf and gloves off and walked down the hall towards his room. His plan was to just sleep until tomorrow and steal his brother back for a few drinks. Sounded like a good plan to him.

He paused in the doorway after turning the light on with his jaw dropped. There, on HIS bed, was his boyfriend, Matthew. Now the note made sense. Matthew's friend Alfred HATED Gilbert. He was always against them dating. Good to know he couldn't ruin this.

The blonde was only wearing short, short red shorts-underwear. He legs and arms were tied to the bed posts by red ribbons, and there was one over his eyes and a cloth between those pouty red lips.

The albino could clearly see the bulge of an erection in the front and peeking out the top of the underwear. The way the blonde squirmed and moaned, suggested that there was more to this as well. Gilbert grinned and walked into the room.

"Well, well, well," he said, causing the blonde on the bed to freeze. "Looks like I've been a very good boy this year, doesn't it?"

"Gilma?" Matthew tried to say through his makeshift gag.

Gilbert chuckled as he crawled onto the bed over him. "It's me, Birdie." He gently blew on the blonde's ear and got a shiver from him. He smiled and kissed and licked down Mattie's neck. He bit down his collarbone. He moved his lips to his nipples and took one into his mouth.

"Mmm," Mattie moaned, arching up into him. Gilbert looked up at his expression as he teased both nubs. Mattie's moans were muffled due to the cloth, but his body did all the talking for him as he jerked and arched at each touch.

Gilbert sat back and pulled the shorts down. He grinned as he saw what had made the blonde squirm before his lover had even touch him. A vibrator was going full blast in his hole while another ribbon around the base of his cock prevented him from cumming until he was allowed.

Gilbert heard a small whine and turned his attention back to the blonde's face. He reached up and removed the gag and blindfold. Mattie's eyes slowly blinked open and looked at him. His face was flushed and he was panting.

Gilbert smiled at him and caught him in a kiss.

"Mm," Mattie moaned. "Gil, please," he said breathlessly. "Take it out, please!"

Gilbert sat back again, his hands moving to take his own clothes off. It made Mattie go quiet as he watched him strip. The blonde wanted to reach out and pull his lover over him, but the ribbons had been tied expertly to be sure he couldn't wiggle out of them. He whined again.

"Patience, lieben," Gilbert said in amusement. His fingers played around the base of the toy, 'accidentally' pushing it deeper.

"Ah!" Mattie cried out as the vibrations were pressing right against his sweet spot. "Gil, please!"

Gilbert chuckled again. "Alright, alright. Whatever you want, Birdie." He pulled the toy out of him and tossed it aside. He shifted between Mattie's leg, pulling the ribbons to untie them. Mattie wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

"Oooh!" he moaned out as Gilbert entered him. He had been stretched enough by the toy that it didn't hurt. He blinked at the albino as he tried to breathe right.

Gilbert didn't give him much time to catch his breath before he started moving. He moved slow, but hard. He braced himself over the moaning blonde, able to reach deeper and harder.

His lover was reduced to nothing but cries and moans. Gilbert heard his name a few times, but was too hazed to really notice. He locked eyes with his blonde and started moving faster. He leaned down and caught him in a messy kiss. Mattie was panting hard now and felt like he was overheating.

"Gil~" he moaned. "Please. . ."

"Please what?" Gilbert panted in his ear. "You need to be. . .mmm!. . . more specific Birdie."

Mattie tried to put his mind together enough to speak. "Cum. . I need to-AH!- cum!"

Gilbert smiled. He was aiming directly for his lover's sweet spot. He wrapped a hand around his lover's length and stroked him. Mattie released a drawn out whine. He couldn't take much more of this!

Gilbert tugged on the ribbon tied around him. As soon as that pressure was gone, Mattie harshly arched and just about screamed his release. He tightened around Gilbert so much that the albino reached his limit barely a second after him.

Gilbert lay on Mattie's chest as they came down from their highs. Mattie took a little longer and was pretty dazed.

"Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"Can you untie me, please?" he asked, still panting. "I can't feel my hands."

Gilbert laughed a little and pushed himself up. He untied the blonde's hands and moved to his side. He wrapped his arms around his waist and spooned him. He kissed his shoulder as he rubbed Mattie's wrists to help him regain circulation.

"Better lieben?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh," Mattie said tiredly. He turned his head towards Gilbert. "Merry Christmas Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Merry Christmas Mattie. Get some rest." They had plenty of time for more fun later.

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
